


He Was

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: A blossom landed in Makoto’s hair and Byakuya gently retrieved it from his unruly mop. Makoto looked up at him with that gorgeous smile and shining green eyes and Byakuya felt his heart stutter...He was beautifulHe was Loyalty. Comfort. Optimism. Sunshine.He was HopeTrapped inside Hopes Peak for their safety during the tragedy Byakuya finds each of his days filled with Makoto Naegi. Very fluffy!Leoguns Naegami Week 2/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of my Naegami week!
> 
> Todays prompt is finding love in despair with a side helping of Byakuya being smooth because i always write him as more awkward in romance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these two falling in love and Byakuya understanding feelings for once!

Since they got shut inside Hopes Peak to save them from the outside despair, Byakuya spent most of his days with Makoto.

He hadn’t meant to, rather they just found themselves in that routine. Variety stopped you from getting bored and most of their classmates socialised together differently every day, but not them.

That isn’t to say that Makoto didn’t socialise with the others, he was a very popular person who was much beloved by the other students. And yet he still found time for this routine of spending time with him each day.

_He was loyalty_

It started off small, breakfast conversations, the odd cup of coffee together in the cafeteria, Makoto’s was always milky and sugary with whipped cream and whatever other too sweet concoction he could make from the kitchen supplies. There was Studying in the library - after all school must go on, Chess in the game room - Makoto never won but he was certainly better than Byakuya had bet on. Then there were meals made and consumed together, sat reading together in comfortable silence, gardening and feeding the chicken in the schools garden. Then there were swimming sessions, time in the art room drawing, Byakuya preferred classical art and Makoto loved goddamn manga. He had even played piano to Makoto on a few occasions in the music room as the other boy watched in awe and asked him a thousand questions about music.

Makoto had become a constant to him, in their newly developing world of captivity he had started to find a rhythm. So much so that he found himself thinking of Makoto when the other boy was not around, in the shower he caught himself thinking about what Makoto might be doing. Was he having fun with the other students? Byakuya was never jealous of the time he spent with others, lord knows Byakuya liked his own space and privacy too. It was more of a affectionate kind of wondering, a “he said he was doing swimming with Aoi, I hope he had fun” kind of thought, or a “I wonder if Makoto is enjoying his day with Kyoko” kind of thought.

_He was comfort_

He had previously not given Makoto much of his time, in school he had avoided most socialising with his peers. He had told Makoto on numerous times not to bother him, they were not friends. Makoto was but a commoner, merely a speck of dirt on his designer loafers. They hadn’t been friends even though he didn’t hate Makoto, in fact his presence had been the one he minded least out of all of his classmates. But Byakuya was a Togami, appearances were everything, friendships and feelings were

Irrelevant. Being Heir was all that mattered.

He wondered if his feelings had perhaps changed when Makoto walked in one morning and smiled at him.

“You look really nice today Byakuya!” Makoto said earnestly and it made Byakuya feel too warm all of a sudden. The need for suits and ties was practically zero now, his classmates all knew each other at thier worst and there was really no need for pretence. Today Byakuya wore jeans, a T-shirt and an open shirt over the top. All three items were designer and worth more than Makoto’s entire wardrobe but he still felt vastly underdressed. He needed to learn to relax though, an impression of professionalism did him nothing anymore.

“Hardly” he answered wondering why his heart was beating faster at Makoto telling him he looked nice

“I disagree, I think you suit it very much. You look like the boy next door type” Makoto giggled “anyway I have to run, see you later!” Makoto waved and dashed away with flapping shoe laces and Byakuya had to stop for a moment and consider why his face felt so warm.

He didn’t see Makoto for the rest of the day and it made him feel... disappointed. Makoto had obviously been busy today but his presence was notable and missed. He made sure the next day to wear something casual and went to seek Makoto out. Once again the other boy told him he looked nice except this time he said Byakuya’s outfit was _cute._

_Cute._

That word.. played over and over in his head and he felt himself getting warm once more. He had told Makoto his outfit was nice too and those words had felt so difficult to say somehow. Like he was admitting a huge secret that Makoto’s oversize green sweater and jeans was an adorable combination on him.

The two had gone to the garden that day and Byakuya watched as Makoto fussed the chickens and hand fed them corn, laughing sunnily as one pecked at his sweater.

He was earthy and bright

_He was sunshine._

He lay in bed that night just thinking about Makoto. Thinking about how he smiled, his face, his eyes, his laugh. His positive attitude and his kindness. He was firmly under Byakuya’s skin and he didn’t know how or why, why he picked his outfits now in a morning to see what Makoto’s reaction would be. Why he thought about Makoto when he was alone and why his heart sped up when Makoto was near.

He had feelings for him.

He was falling.

Makoto told him he looked good in blue and he found himself wearing the items in his wardrobe of that colour.

They played chess and as Makoto’s nose furrowed in concentration he realised that Makoto had light freckles and that revelation was so.. _cute_ that it made his heart race in that uncomfortable way it had started doing lately.

“Are you okay Byakuya?” Makoto asked sweetly with concern on his face and Byakuya forced himself to put on his poker face

“Of course I am, you won’t rattle me with that amateur move, your bishop is mine”

Makoto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck

“Ahh jeez, I walked into that one!” Nothing could phase him, stop his smile.

_He was optimism_

One day he heard Aoi crying, she was missing her family, scared for her bother and she wept on Makoto’s shoulder as the other boy held her and spoke comfortingly to her. It seemed Chihiro and Sayaka had been trying to help console her but now they wept too, sobbing that they wanted their dad, their friends.

Byakuya was stunned walking in on the scene, everyone was so emotional about their family, their predicament and scared for the future. But Makoto held their hands and their hearts as he consoled them. Speaking of the future they would have, how they were safe and how that’s all their family wanted them for them. That they were smart and capable and he was so sure they would be okay on the outside and they would find them one day and be reunited! He spoke calmly and firmly with an infectious confidence and positivity that had Byakuya believing him too. He took their worries away from them with careful kind words and replaced them with optimism and relief.

_He was hope_

Weeks turned into months and Makoto was all of it. Byakuya was getting up each day _for him_. To see his face.. his smile.

They had started even to sleep in the same room sometimes when they stayed up talking or just simply spent time together in the dorms. Makoto would fall asleep on the bed and Byakuya would just lay there at his side, feeling content. Makoto there felt right, the nights he wasn’t there felt empty in a way he couldn’t describe and he would toss and turn and struggle to settle. He would sleep badly and Makoto would see his tiredness and worry about his lack of sleep which always led to him staying in Byakuya’s room to make sure he got an early night. The result of that being that Byakuya instantly dozed off just because of said company soothing him and making him feel at peace. They never consciously hugged or touched, but Makoto’s arm next to his or a sleepy hand resting on his shoulder made him feel a contentment he had never felt before and a yearning for arms around him. Makoto at his side made him feel safe, content, strong.

_He was home_

They went to the dojo that day, he wasn’t sure why he wanted to be there but something about the scenery made him feel at peace. Makoto sat at his side as they watched the ever falling Sakura blossoms and he felt an overwhelming rush of emotions. Makoto was watching the blossoms with an enraptured expression, his face lit up and he was... breathtaking.

A blossom landed in Makoto’s hair and Byakuya gently retrieved it from his unruly mop. Makoto looked up at him with that gorgeous smile and shining green eyes and Byakuya felt his heart _stutter_

_He was beautiful_

His hand carded through Makoto’s hair resting on the back of his neck and Makoto’s eyes widened with curiosity and surprise. Instinctively he leaned in and before he could think about what he was doing his lips were on Makoto’s kissing him soft and chaste. It felt wonderful just for a moment before realising what he had done and pulling back hastily. Makoto just stared at him with a shocked expression that filled Byakuya with dread.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking” he got to his feet in what felt like microseconds “please excuse me”

“Byakuya wait!”

But Byakuya was already out of the door and pacing fast down to his dorm as his heart hammered in his chest and he felt sick. What had he done that for? Now he had just made an idiot of himself and ruined his relationship with Makoto.

_He was lost_

The banging on his door later on could only be Makoto and although he first thought to ignore it, Makoto was persistent. Finally he unlocked the door with dread and Makoto burst in looking worried and confused.

“Byakuya what the hell was that?” Makoto demanded, his face pink and his whole demeanour completely flustered.

“It was nothing, a mistake. I apologise... you’d be best to put it out of your mind” Byakuya tried to explain away his actions with the stoic look on his face he had perfected over the years.

“Forget it? Are you kidding me?!” Makoto cried out, hands waving in frustration “what is even... this thing between us then?”

“Thing...” it was Byakuya’s turn to be taken aback now as Makoto beseeched him with his eyes

“Us! This! We spend every day together, we sleep next to each other at night and you just kissed me! You really don’t return my feelings?”

_Return my feelings_

Makoto had those feelings for him too?

Makoto... had feelings for him.

He crossed the room within moments, wrapping his arms around Makoto and once more kissing him gently on the lips but this time he didn’t pull away. This time he felt Makoto’s lips move back against his, he felt Makoto’s hands on his shoulders. He felt soft brunette tresses between his fingers as he kissed him over and over again. His heart thrumming with excitement now instead of fear because the boy he adores... feels the same way.

After what feels like forever and Makoto’s legs start to shake from the strain of their height difference, Byakuya led him to the bed where they curled up together. He cupped Makoto’s cheek and stroked his lovely face before drawing him in to kiss him again. He can’t describe the way his heart screams In joy or how his souls feels at peace being like this. He was told never to do this, form attachment or commitment to one person. Emotions made you weak, made you sloppy and unpredictable. They were not for the elites of this world, logic and cash were god not romance.

And yet.. and yet.. how did he feel more content, more at peace to be here with Makoto than any other time in his life? If feelings made you weak then he was weak because he wasn’t going to give this up for the notion of perfection his father had instilled upon him. This despairingly imperfect life was his to live and this is what he wanted.

Tongues met in shy and tentative first introductions and Byakuya felt the shiver run through his spine. Such a crude act like kissing... it was _incredible_.

They explored each other’s mouths with increasing firmness as hands caressed hair and cheek and gripped tightly at waists.

“Wait...Is this... okay? Should we be doing this?” Makoto asked shyly as he broke away and Byakuya’s heart felt like it may burst out of his chest with nerves

“Only if you’re comfortable with it” he answered softly with blush high on his cheeks and his arms still tightly around Makoto.

The smaller boy was looking up at him with big innocent eyes, he was still nervous... Byakuya could tell that easily. He was nervous too, this wasn’t normal for them. It wasn’t something he had even considered doing before today but... it felt good. Not just physically but Inside too. His mind was focused only on Makoto and he felt so content. If felt so damn good to feel something other than boredom.. fear... despair. Makoto made him forget all of those things.

_There was only him_

His lips gently found Makoto’s again and they kissed once more. His fingers slowly carded through Makoto’s messy hair, making sure to stroke soothinglyand listening as Makoto made sweet little content noises amidst kisses.

“I never realised this would feel so nice” Makoto whispered “That you... could be like this.. though I... hoped”

“Neither did I” Byakuya whispered back as he caressed Makoto’s cheek and pressed more quick kisses to his lips as Makoto’s arms locked around his neck pulling him closer “I didn’t know.. I could feel like this”

“Are you sure this is okay with you Byakuya?”

“It’s more than okay with me... as long as it is for with you. I just want you to feel content, for you to make you happy Makoto”

“Why?” Makoto was staring up at him with those big green eyes that made Byakuya feel emotions he couldn’t find the words for.

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to make me happy? You always said we weren’t really friends...”

It seemed his earlier reaction had given Makoto some room to doubt and Byakuya wanted to take those doubts away, soothe his worries because Makoto was so much more than just a friend, Makoto didn’t deserve to worry like this.

“Because.. since we were locked in here.. you make me feel... something I’ve never felt before. I care about you Makoto”

“You truly do?”

“Yes. I swear, I just want to see you happy” he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek and watched as the blush spread across his soft skin. He really was beautiful, exquisite in a way Byakuya had never appreciated until right now “you’re beautiful” he kissed along Makoto’s skin gently, placing chaste kisses on his face “the most lovely and wonderful creature I’ve ever met. I just want to see that smile, give you the happiness you deserve. Earlier I just... I was scared I had ruined things with you, that perhaps you only saw friendship”

Makoto still looked confused, thoughtful, his lovely face clouded with worry

“You used to hate me at school...”

“Never” Byakuya whispered “never hated, I rather didn’t like the fact that I _didn’t_ hate you. I didn’t like that you tried so hard with me, and that I started to enjoy our time together. I just didn’t realise at the time.. that I was starting to develop feelings for you. Since we were trapped here.. I get out of bed each day just to see your face, to see you smile. If you don’t feel the same way then.. of course we can stop but don’t doubt my true feelings for you because.. god I adore you Makoto”

Makoto was looking into his eyes then, his ridiculous messy hair and his lovely green eyes and soft baby faced cuteness with his cocoa powder freckles and sweet smile. He was so precious and during their captivity Byakuya had realised just how deeply that observation ran. He had completely fallen for him.

“I adore you too, I don’t want to stop. I want to just keep feeling the way i do right now, the way I always feel... when I’m with you”

A hand slid down to stroke Byakuya’s face and cup his jaw. Tenderly the two leaned back in to kiss for what felt like hours. Gentle sweet kisses that made Makoto sigh and gasp as their tongues broke their slow dance for air. Wet little sounds escaped their lips and Byakuya held Makoto as closely as possible, getting lost in the feeling of kissing him.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you” Byakuya whispered as they held each other and Makoto’s small gasp of surprise warmed his heart.

“You.. you mean that?”

“I do mean it... not that I’m versed in love but... I can only imagine that it’s what I feel for you. Because I feel like I would die without you by my side, without us together to support each other, hold each other. Laugh and smile and offer comfort in these times as well as sharing friendship and devotion. To see your face and know that you can still smile because you have hope, to give you anything in my power emotionally or physically that will ease your burdens. To know that everything is worth it, all of this despair can be bourne with the knowledge that you are safe and there’s a future for us awaiting” he brought one of Makoto’s hands to his lips and kissed it softly “That I would without question, do anything for you. That I want to be with you for the rest of my days. That I would forsake all tradition and expectations placed upon me, because to be without you would be torture. If that isn’t love.. then I don’t know what it possibly could be”

Makoto looked stunned, overwhelmed and his bottom lip wavered in that adorable way that it did when he was emotional.

“Dont cry sweetheart” Byakuya squeezed his hand gently and the other carefully stroked away the wet tears forming on his cheeks “not because of me”

“It’s not because of you in a bad way though.. it’s... because you’ve made me the happiest I’ve been in so long” Makoto’s lovely smile started to show “that was beautiful I... I know that’s what love is because it’s.. how I feel about you”

Byakuya couldn’t help but smile, warmth filled him so completely and for the first time in a long time he felt oblivious to the situation they were in. Despair? Don’t know her.

“I love you.. Makoto”

“I love you too”

Makoto’s cute hiccup as he laughed was swallowed then by Byakuya’s lips as they kissed. Sealing their declaration with tender kisses and warm arms wrapped around each other tightly. Makoto’s legs were so small, Byakuya thought vaguely as the other boys feet brushed against his knees as they curled up together. He was so small and yet.. size meant nothing when it came to strength of heart. Makoto was the bravest and kindest person he had ever met and if he wanted to admit it, one of the smartest. A small frame housed a steel skeleton and Byakuya knew the adage about big things in small packages now to be a truth.

“We’re an army of two now” Makoto whispered to him softly offering his pinky finger “us against the world” Byakuya looked at how offered finger with a confusion that made Makoto giggle “okay do the same with your finger.. right and then if you agree with me.. that we’re a team now.. you join your finger with mine and it’s a promise”

Byakuya’s eyebrows quirked as a smile spread his lips and he interlocked his own pinky finger with Makoto’s

“We’ve made a pinky promise now, so you can’t back out”

Byakuya chuckled and kissed Makoto’s forehead pulling him fully into his arms and Makoto giggled as he pillowed his head against his chest.

“That’s endearingly childish”

“It’s the rules, a pinky promise is worth more than any old promise” Makoto was grinning and Byakuya shook his head.

“You find new ways to educate me every day”

It went quiet then as they just lay there together, gentle breathing and the thrum of contented heartbeats. Makoto in his arms felt right, like a huge weight had been lifted from him by accepting his feelings. He had always thought that he would be terrible when it came to any kind of romantic attachment, he had never imagined himself to ever fall in love but Makoto had made everything so easy, so natural and now he couldn’t ever imagine not feeling this way.

He stroked Makoto’s fluffy hair with careful fingers listening to how he hummed happily under his touch. How his hazel eyes fluttered closed and contentment emanated from him like an aura. He was so perfect and Byakuya knew unquestionably now without a doubt.

He was in love with Makoto

And he always would be.

_He was mine_

_and I was his._


End file.
